The invention relates to a cassette intended for winding a tape and for retaining it as a reel, comprising a frame surrounding the coil with a guide member, which delimits the inner periphery of the coil and an opening in the coil centre. The invention also relates to a method for winding and retaining a tape on a cassette of the type above by fixing the cassette and bringing the reel into rotation and winding the tape onto the cassette by means of a rotatory winding member.
In prior known solutions for winding and retaining tapes in cassettes, the winding has been carried out by means of empty reels or reel rims provided with special coupling members, to which the winding members have been connected for the winding. The cassette then comprises small openings equipped with annular guide members delimiting the inner periphery of the reel in order to guide the empty reels or coil rims having coupling members. These solutions for winding tapes onto a cassette are entirely dependent on expensive and special constructions both with regard to the empty reels, reel rims and cassettes. When using a disposable tape in a cassette, there is the additional drawback of having to disassemble the cassette, which has an entirely closed construction, in order to fix the empty reel and the tape to be wound. Consequently, it has been possible to use cassettes only in expensive special packages so far.